total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Jasmine
Jasmine, labeled The Survivalist is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. She is confirmed to compete in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Pimapotew Kinosewak, the Floating Salmon. Jasminesquare.jpg TTBack.jpg RRBack.jpg FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography The Australian Outback girl. Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist who can make even the oddest scraps useful, can find water in unlikely places, and make shelter at a moments notice. She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. If you're on her team, you WILL live through the night! Jasmine adores the wild, and loves the great outdoors. Her love for the wilderness started when she became uncomfortable with INDOORS. Jasmine's always been ginormous, and feels cramped and squeezed in when inside her house. She likes a place where she can stretch her legs and run wildly and freely. Due to her lack of participation in any indoor activities, Jasmine's very social, but often lacks... the calming and friendly approach. She's sweet and kind, but thanks to the harsh reputation of the judgmental human race, Jasmine is often labeled a gigantic weirdo before she can even get a word in. Despite that, She tells it like it is and has no problem giving orders, although her outback lingo often cause much confusion. She is intimidating due to her lack of social grace and bluntness but is actually quite sweet and loyal. She does her best to support everyone around, and knows how the meek and softspoken people feel, despite being opinionated and loud-mouthed herself. She strives to give everyone a voice and holds a deep-seeded grudge against bullies to use their physiques to intimidate others. Jasmine prefers to use her stature and appearance for good by warding off bullies; sadly for her she sometimes wards both the bullies and the victims away by unintentionally frightening them. Regardless, Jasmine will never back down or be a bystanders in a situation that needs her. As a survivalist, she knows that confidence and strong mindsets are as important tools of survival as flint and whittles. If you're feeling like dirt, you'll be stomped on to the point of extinction. Jasmine refuses to be walked over, or to let others walk all over each other without a third person say-so from hers truly, mate. But deep down, she's worried that her forceful nature is preventing her from making any true friends. Because she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior, and she knows that; but do others? Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Jasmine arrived in Total Drama Revenge Do Over with her team, the Toxic Turtles. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Jasmine became increasingly annoyed with Randy as she led the team and orchestrated his elimination due to his wannabe-aussie-slang. In Radioaction, Jasmine befriended Shawn and began to focus on his zombie-obsession. Jasmine made her home on top of the team's cabin due to her claustrophobia. Shawn showed Jasmine a map he had been working on of the entire island, which Jasmine gladly kept for safe keeping. In Mine Over Splatter, Jasmine displayed her claustrophobia to its absolute maximum, and had to be escorted out of the caverns by Shawn. Later, Jasmine became a target for Tanner's alliance, but was spared when Adam became the new target and eventually Sky in Scaling Walls And Scary Falls where Jasmine hashed out all of the team's problems. In Finders Creepers, Jasmine was kidnapped by Adam as a spider and freed from his clutches by Jack. She was then swapped to the Radioactive Rats. Backstabbers Ahoy, Jasmine was welcomed by her team, and befriended Nicole, Coby, and Leonard. She unleashed rage at Dave after he admitted his sexist view of Candace rejecting him. Jasmine ends up joining W.H.A.T. with Jack, the Wawanakwa Hardcore Assistance Team. Jack and Jasmine discovered a mysterious "Player X" who had been leaving them ominous messages and clues on their map given to them by Shawn. Jasmine didn't accept Sammy as a member of W.H.A.T. because she still thought she was Amy and disregarded her. After helping her in the mines in A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Jasmine accepted her. The three split up to investigate Player X's clues in Treasure Island Of Dr. McClean. Jasmine, Jack, and Sammy made an alliance into the merge. Jack, being in two alliances, had a lot of conflict between his friends, which Jasmine couldn't address head on. In Grand Chef Auto, Jasmine helped Sammy to finally stand up to Amy by ignoring her. In Quarantine Cuisine, Jasmine helped orchestrate Amy's elimination. Later, Harrison, in Arts And HOLY CRAFT!, instructed Leonard to make Nicole jealous by flirting with Jasmine. This backfired when Jasmine was led away from everyone to confront "Player X" in a cave, thinking it was Nicole. Scarlett, being the true villain, but not Player X, blew up the cave and nearly killed Jasmine. Being removed from the game, Jasmine led everyone to believe Nicole had hurt her, unknowingly protecting Scarlett's identity as a major threat. Gallery Appearances *Jasmine has outranked everyone from the first generation of canon contestants that she has competed against. *Jasmine has outranked everyone from the second generation of canon contestants that she has competed against. *Jasmine has outranked everyone from the first generation of original characters that she has competed against. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Jasmine has yet to outrank Sammy, Scarlett, Max. *Of the second generation of original characters, Jasmine has yet to outrank Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Jack. Trivia *She is one of sixteen contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Duncan, Alejandro, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Rodney, Tanner, and Colton. **She switched from the Toxic Turtles to the Radioactive Rats in Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Radioactive Rats Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Floating Salmon Category:Finalists